


Innocent

by Xythia



Series: Out of time [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes-centric, Drabble, Gen, Not A Fix-It, Not Steve Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xythia/pseuds/Xythia
Summary: A clear minded James Buchanan Barnes might have to say something to Steve Rogers.





	

Barnes wasn’t looking at Rogers but out of the window. On the bedside table a meticulously folded newspaper sat on top of a heap of files.

“Bucky?” Roger’s smile faltered and the door he had wretched open in his haste to reach his friend fell back into the lock with a snick that made the blond nearly jump out of his skin.

It took a few seconds for Roger to gain back his momentum. “I’m so happy you’re awake, I have so much to tell you. Bucky….” 

“Not now punk.”

Blue eyes drifted to the one colorful spot inside the blue and white environment of the hospital room and then narrowed angrily at the picture depicting a security-feed still of a man with a metal arm and the accompanying headline.

“It wasn’t your fault, don’t let those brainwashed masses tell you differently. All those deaths, that was the Winter Soldier, not you Bucky!”

The man in the bed showed no reaction and Roger’s repeated this again and again, his eyes shining with conviction and desperation both, the second emotion gaining ground the more time went by without any answer.

Finally -“Shut up.”

“But, Bucky!”

Barnes turned to face his childhood friend, his mouth an uncompromising thin line, the face taunt and white with stress. “Did it never occur to you that I would have PREFERED to be shot instead of killing more people?”

Rogers cry of protest died on his lips when Barnes’s cut him off with a harsh gesture of his remaining arm. “I heard you, you repeated yourself enough times but, punk, repetition doesn’t equal sound argumentation. You are selfish.”

“Bucky!!!”

“My life- “he faltered, closed his eyes and opened them again staring at the newspaper headline. “My life might mean more to you than 53 people who were doing their duty as public servants or who were just at the wrong place at the wrong time. But I can’t thank you for that. I want to believe… believe that if I’d been given the chance, that I’d acted like a honorable man and soldier, thrown myself on the wire, that I would have willingly given my life to spare other’s. Taken a bullet to the head instead of murdering innocents- Now, because of you, there’s more blood on my hands. Would you hesitate to shoot a mindlessly raging bull, that was let loose in a park by some sadistic prick? It is hardly the bull’s fault for reacting to provocation but would that make his life worth more than the people in the park? According to your arguments the answer is YES."  
His voice was nearly breaking. 

“You were innocent!”

“So were they.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve read a lot of fics about Civil War. One aspect isn’t given much consideration: If I was James Buchanan Barnes - if JBB was as honorable and good as he is perceived by Rogers - I would HATE Steve Rogers for what he has done.
> 
> I wont write more, this is a one shot to deal with my anger at what I see as a deeply selfish character. Not beta read.


End file.
